


Shut Up and Drive

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader teases Dean while he's driving, so... he gets even. (Written for my amazing friend Liz)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep Your Eyes on the Road

You were laid back in Dean's arms, crammed between him and the steering wheel, kissing him lazily, Dean's breathing slowing, his muscles gradually relaxing from the fantastic orgasm you'd just given him.

You had both been working all day, full-on fed suits and badges, clipped questions and Dean's official-looking glare, trying to intimidate the truth out of the few witnesses that had seen what had happened. Turned out it had been a hoax, a bunch of idiotic teenagers trying to freak out their friends, and Dean had done a good job of scaring them right out of ever thinking of doing such a thing in the future. He had been pissed off when you had climbed into Baby together, frustrated at the waste of time and the fact that he'd been wearing that damned suit all day long. He hadn't seemed to mind you in the skirt, though, because his eyes had traveled over you at every opportunity.

You had tried talking, but he had been in a mood, his FBI persona manifesting itself as if it were real, and you had finally given up, looking out the window as he had turned the music up a little more. You had almost decided to lean against the window and grab a nap on the way home, but you hadn't been able to keep your eyes from his profile, that stubbled jaw line, the almost pouty set of his lips as he had stared straight ahead at the road.

You had slid over close to him, snuggling up on his shoulder, and he had given you a crooked little smile as he had put his arm around you, pulling you close as you had kicked off your heels and pulled your legs up beside you on the seat. You had let your hand rest on his thigh, the rock hard muscle there warming your blood a little from just that simple touch. You had stretched up, nuzzling your nose against his scruff, reaching for his tie and loosening it slightly, undoing the top couple of buttons on his shirt and then kissing his neck. "What're you doing?" he had asked, a little growl in his voice, but you hadn't let him intimidate you. You had just smiled, then continued, kissing and nipping at his neck as your hand had returned to knead his thigh, stroking from his knee up to his groin, smiling as you had felt his growing arousal. "Liz. I'm driving here."

"Yes, you are. And you always say you're the best driver around, so why don't you prove it? If you can't focus, you can always pull over. I'd understand if you couldn't handle it." You had thrown down the gauntlet, and his eyes had narrowed as he had glanced over at you.

"Baby, I can take anything you can dish out."

And so the game began.

You had unbuttoned his shirt a little more, taken off his tie and tossed it in the back seat, and had moved your hand beneath his shirt while you had continued kissing and biting at his neck. Your fingers had brushed over his nipples, teasing at him until they were hard as little pebbles, and you had wished you could just rip the shirt from him and attack them with your tongue and teeth. But he was driving. Sigh. So you had contented yourself with using your fingers and nails gently, loving the occasional sharp intake of breath it had elicited from him. The bulge in in his suit pants had grown immensely in that few moments, and finally you had taken your hand from his shirt and let it glide slowly up the length of his thigh until you could squeeze him gently.

"Fuck, Liz," he had growled, his hips shifting a little in the seat as you had slid his zipper down. He had been fully hard, his black boxer briefs straining to contain him, and you had smiled as you had petted him like a puppy. "Son of a bitch, babe, you're killin' me," he had moaned, and you had let out a breathy little laugh as you had brushed your lips over his ear.

"You seem to have a little problem here, agent. I may have to investigate further," you had whispered, and he had twitched under your hand, a low groan vibrating from his chest. You had coaxed him to raise up off the seat just enough to get his pants down to the middle of his thighs, then you had run your nails lightly along the waist of his boxers, sending a shudder through him, goosebumps raising over his skin as you had finally slipped your fingers under the waistband and worked the last barrier out of your way.

You had sat up for a moment, removing your jacket and tossing it to the back seat, unbuttoning one more button on your crisp, white blouse, smiling again as Dean had cursed under his breath. Then you had hitched your skirt up your thighs so you could kneel on the seat, stretching out a little so you could get in position, trailing your fingers over his velvety smooth head before letting your tongue follow suit. You had pressed little kisses down his length, then licked him from base to tip, and looked up at him through your lashes. "I think you have a fever, agent. And some swelling. You may need treatment."

"Stop fucking teasing, Liz," he had managed to say, his voice tightly controlled, and you had run your hand over his steadily leaking tip, coating your palm and taking hold of him as you had smiled.

"Yes, sir." Without further warning, you had taken him in your mouth, and his hips had bucked up a little at the sudden sensation. You had sucked as you moved back up, swirling your tongue around the head and over the slit, both of you moaning as you had tasted him. You had begun moving in earnest, taking him in as far as you could as your hand gripped and stroked the rest, sucking hard as you moved up each time. He had sworn, his voice wrecked, and turned off the highway, pulling over into a shallow ditch and throwing the car in park.

It hadn't taken much longer after that, you had been determined to give him one of the best orgasms of his life, and you hadn't disappointed. He had come with a shout and several little growled curses, his fingers gently tangled in your hair as you had swallowed him down. Then he had pulled you up into his arms and kissed you, and several minutes later, you were still there.

You nibbled at his jaw, your arms still around his neck, and then leaned back to look into his heavy-lidded green eyes. "Well, you almost made it," you teased, a victorious little smirk on your lips. His eyebrow raised as he stared back at you, a predatory gleam dawning in those forest green eyes.

"Well, 'agent' - you can dish it out. But can you take it?" He sat you upright, then reached for the door, stepping out as he tucked himself back in and zipped up. He reached for your hand, and you hesitantly took his as he helped you out of the car. He pulled you against him, hard, kissing you fiercely as his hand pulled at your skirt until he was underneath, fingers gliding up your thigh and slipping beneath your panties to cup your ass and squeeze. He kissed you breathless, then stepped back abruptly and smirked before climbing back into the car, sliding over into the middle as he patted the driver's seat. "Let's go."

Oh, shit. This was a bad idea. You were already riled up from pleasuring him, and he was dying for revenge. But he wasn't giving you a choice, so you squared your shoulders, raised a cocky eyebrow at him, and climbed in behind the wheel, turning the key. He just watched you as you pulled back onto the road and headed back to the highway, but as soon as you hit the pavement, his hand was gliding up your thigh. You focused with every fiber of your being on that stretch of road in front of you, determined to keep it together.

You hit 60 mph, your abdominal muscles contracting as Dean's fingers moved to the inside of your thigh, then fluttering lightly over your rapidly dampening panties, so lightly that you barely felt it at first. But he increased the pressure as he stroked between your legs, leaning over to whisper in your ear. "Liz, baby, you're already wet for me. How are you gonna make it home?" He nibbled at your earlobe, slipping his fingertips beneath your panties and letting out an evil chuckle at your soft gasp.

"I hate you," you ground out between your teeth, and he laughed softly again.

"Oh, I know you do," he said, his tongue sweeping around the shell of your ear before his lips began to nibble at your neck. His index finger was dipping shallowly into you, and he moaned softly, sending a shiver through you. "Watch it, babe, you're - uh - speeding a little."

You glanced at the speedometer, taking a deep breath as you tried to refocus and back off the almost 80 mph that you were traveling. Damn it. "Dean, not fair."

He slid his finger in deeper, nipping at your neck. "Oh, really… Seems to me you're the one who had an unfair advantage. You got to use your mouth. I'd love to use mine, Liz. All you have to do is say, "You win," and pull the car over. I'll make you feel so good, baby." He was sucking a mark into your neck, and you fought to keep your eyes from closing at the bliss of his lips on you, his finger plunging deeper and deeper into you. And then he sat up, leaning over a little as he put his other hand up your skirt, and grasping your panties in both hands, he tore them apart. "Much better," he purred into your ear, settling back against the seat and cupping your sex in his hand, his thumb brushing over your clit as a strangled noise escaped your throat. "Give up?"

"Fuck, no."

You could feel him grin as he continued to kiss your neck, and then you stiffened for a moment as he slowly, so slowly, slid two fingers inside, and you could feel yourself clench against them as he let out a loud sigh. "You are so wet for me, baby. Do you know how crazy that makes me? I want to taste you, Liz, I need to taste you. Come on, baby just give in."

Your teeth were clenched hard, your knuckles white as you held the steering wheel in a death grip, your eyes staring resolutely at the road as you fought to keep your composure. "No!"

He nuzzled his nose in your hair and whispered, "Okay. Have to up the ante, I guess." He moved his left arm from behind you, reaching over and somehow making it look easy to backhandedly unbutton your white blouse, pulling it free from the waist of your skirt, and then slipping your bra strap down your shoulder far enough to pull the cup down, exposing your breast. Oh, damn, he was really determined to win.

He moved his body over farther on the seat and leaned in to take your already almost painfully hard nipple between his plush lips, laving it with his tongue as he mirrored the rhythm he was rubbing over your clit. You were beginning to tremble, stubbornly refusing to cave in, but when his teeth nipped at you and he sucked the sensitive nub hard into the heat of his mouth at the same time he curled his fingers inside you, you whimpered like a child and took the gravel road turn-off at a speed that normally would have alarmed you. You stopped in the middle of the road, slamming the car into park, and ground out the words he was demanding, "You win, okay? You win!"

"That's my girl," he said, grinning, but the heat in his eyes showed that he was just as relieved as you were. He kissed you hard, his hand cupping your breast and kneading at it as he removed his hand from between your legs, and he helped you turn, pulling your legs to the seat as he reached to the back for your jackets, tucking them behind you to cushion your head.

You were half-sitting against the driver's side door, one arm draped over the back seat for support as he worked your skirt up, somehow cramming himself into the space left and lowering his head between your thighs. Both of you were moaning, breathing hard in the small space as he licked over you, murmuring, "God, you're so sweet," before moving to nip gently at your clit and then sucking it hard as he plunged his two fingers back inside you. He sent you, whimpering, into an orgasm so intense that you couldn't breathe for a moment, your thighs clamped tight around his head as he savored the taste of your release flooding over his tongue.

You felt him kissing your inner thigh, carefully pulling your skirt down to cover you as you slowly regained more awareness. He placed a gentle kiss on your exposed breast, then put your bra back in place and buttoned your blouse again as you watched him, your body still unwilling to move. He took your hand and pulled you upright, cradling you in his arms as he bent to kiss your lips softly. "Want me to drive the rest of the way home?" he asked, smiling, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Once the two of you got rearranged, he put an arm around you and headed back to the highway with you cuddled up on his shoulder. "Glad you finally admitted that I won, Liz. You should know better than to mess with the master," he teased.

You snuggled a little closer, letting your eyes drift shut as you smiled. "Just shut up and drive."


	2. Or We Could Park - Parking Is Good, Too

You drifted slowly back to consciousness, the steady growl of the Impala's engine and the motion of the car coming to a gentle halt. The late day sunlight that had been filtering through the windshield was also gone, and you let your eyes open to see the interior of the bunker garage just as Dean shifted in his seat a little, tilting your face up with one hand as the other covered your breast, squeezing gently as he kissed you. "Hey, sleepyhead. We're home. What's wrong, sweetheart? Did I wear you out?" he teased, his lips brushing over yours as he smiled.

You smiled back, nipping at his bottom lip before running your tongue over it. "Oh, don't start something you don't want to finish, 'agent,'" you replied in a husky whisper, dragging your fingernails softly up the inside of his thigh.

"Hmmm..." he hummed against your lips as the tip of his tongue parried with yours, then backed up a bit, pulling his plush bottom lip through his teeth with his tongue, dragging it back out as you watched, breathless, wanting. "When have you ever known me not to finish what I start?" he responded, his voice a whiskey and honey drawl that sent a rush of heat through you, right to your core.

"Dean," you managed to whisper roughly as he crushed his lips to yours, his fingers deftly undoing buttons as the other hand moved under your shirt and behind your back to unclasp your bra. You gladly shed the barriers between you, helping him remove his shirt as well, your hands roaming over every newly exposed inch of his skin. He was kneading at your breast, his kiss growing more demanding, and he opened his hand to rub his palm over your nipple as you arched your back into the friction. He stopped kissing you, his breath coming hard and fast, and looked into your eyes for a moment, his own eyes dark with hunger. Then he bent you back a little against his arm and attacked your breasts with his lips, and teeth, and tongue, his hand moving under your skirt and between your legs, his fingertips trailing through your already slick folds, your previously decimated panties already on the floor from your earlier encounter.

"Damn, Liz... Baby, I need you..." he growled against your breast, sucking almost desperately on your erect nipple. "I need you now..."

"Back seat," you managed to say, your voice breathless and faint, and Dean stopped what he was doing for a moment, opening the door and taking your hand.

You stepped out of the car and into his arms, and he reached behind you to unzip your skirt, letting it drop to the concrete floor of the garage. He let his hands glide over your hips, goosebumps raising over your skin and your nipples tightening even more in the cool air. You ran your hands down over his chest to his belly, almost desperately fumbling with the button and zipper on his pants, and pushing his boxers down along with them as he stepped out of them, kicking them back out of the way. He backed you towards the car, reaching for the handle to the back door and urging you inside as he followed, his hands never leaving your body, his eyes narrowing a little at your gasp when your skin made contact with the chilly leather of the back seat.

"I'll warm you up, baby," he whispered, putting a hand behind your knee to lift and rest your leg against the back of the seat, moving the other foot to the floor. He bent to take a nipple between his teeth, sucking on it hard as he flicked his tongue over its sensitive surface, his fingers first stroking over and then plunging into you as you bucked up against him.

"Please..." you whimpered, and he groaned at the need in your voice, removing his hand to guide his aching cock to your entrance.

"Liz... God..." he growled as he held himself back, entering you slowly, fighting to restrain his urge to pound into you like an animal. "Baby, I don't know if I can be gentle..."

"I don't want you to be," you ground out between clenched teeth, fingers digging into the back of the leather seat, bracing yourself as you watched his upper lip give the slightest little twitch before he drove himself into your welcoming heat, drawing back and slamming home once more before holding still. He slid both hands up your thighs, reaching your hips and gripping you, baring his teeth with a soft hiss as he looked to you, his chest heaving. You ran your tongue over your lips and nodded once, then hung on for dear life as he let himself go. You used the floor as leverage to meet him thrust for thrust, grunts and harsh breathing the only sound in the car as it rocked with your motion.

A hoarse shout tore from your throat as your body clenched itself around his length, and you fought to keep him inside you as your legs wrapped themselves tight around his waist. "Liz... fuck, baby, you feel so damn good," he was growling, almost driving the top of your head into the door, and you put your hands behind you, pushing back with all your might as the violent shudders of your orgasm erased any conscious thought, leaving you with nothing but savage sensation and blinding, mindless ecstasy.

One long, endless groan from Dean signaled his end, the sound becoming a feral growl as he held himself inside you, throbbing, pumping the heat of his climax into you until he lowered himself, exhausted, resting his forehead on the seat beside your head. You could feel the vibrations of the frantic beating of his heart against your shoulder, and you surrounded him with your arms, your fingertips trailing over the smooth skin of his back, now covered with slowly cooling sweat.

You ran your fingers up through the soft, short hair at the nape of his neck, sending a shiver through him as you kissed his shoulder. He lifted himself up weakly on one elbow, then bent to kiss you softly, his lips and tongue caressing yours languidly, contentedly.

"I suppose we should get dressed and get inside before Sammy comes looking for us, huh?" he whispered.

You gave him a wan smile in answer. "I suppose."

"Maybe we'll just unpack and spend the rest of the night in bed."

"Dean, that's the best idea I've heard all day."

He looked down at you, one hand gently cupping your cheek as he bent to kiss you softly, a sexy smirk curving his lips. "The best idea?"

You let out a soft giggle as he grinned. "Okay. The best idea since your last idea." You ran a fingertip over his lips, feeling it in the pit of your belly as he sucked the tip into the moist heat of his mouth. "Because your last idea was one hell of an idea."


End file.
